La Creatrice di Futuri
by Zoe Rexmin
Summary: Shara è una ragazzina di 13 anni, e ha una vita abbastanza normale, fino a quando inizia a prendere lezioni di tiro con l'arco insieme a un vecchio amico di suo papà. E sente le loro discussioni. (La storia è ambientata prima della serie di Percy Jackson, prima che nasca Talia. Quindi non comparirà nessuno dei personaggi della serie, se non Chirone, gli dei e altri personaggi così)
1. Quando avevo ancora una vita normale

Mi ricordo ancora quando ho provato per la prima volta a tirare con l'arco. Ero ad un evento con mia papà, e c'erano diverse attività da fare, ma appena ho visto il tiro con l'arco ci sono subito corsa; non avevo mai provato ma mi aveva sempre affascinato. Mio padre mi ha seguito sorridendo. "Dai papà, sbrigati! Voglio provare a fare un tiro!"

Quando è arrivato ha cercato con lo sguardo chi gestiva l'attività, per potermi prendere un arco, quando ha visto un uomo di circa la sua età che aiutava un ragazzo a tirare. Mio papà ha subito fatto un largo sorriso e gli è andato incontro.

"Hey, Sam! Ciao!" lo ha chiamò.

"Buck! Quanto tempo!"

Si sono abbracciati dandosi pacche sulle spalle, come vecchi amici. Io li guardavo lì accanto. Non avevo mai visto questo Sam, ma pareva che mio papà lo conoscesse bene.

"Non ci vediamo da quando stavamo al campo!" ha detto mio papà dopo

l'abbraccio. "Pensavo t'avesse preso qualche mostro!"

"Na, sono ancora intero... e stesso vale per te vedo!"

"Emh, vi conoscete?" ho chiesto io un po' riluttante. Di cosa stavano parlando? Mostro? Perchè mai lui o mio padre sarebbero dovuti essere presi da un mostro?

Quando si accorsero della mia presenza interruppero la loro conversazione.

"Ah, emh, si, eravamo buoni amici da ragazzi..." mi ha risposto mio padre.

"È tua figlia?" ha chiesto Sam a mio papà.

"Si, Shara, ha 13 anni" gli ha risposto lui con un gran sorriso.

"Ma... non dovrebbe andare al campo?" gli ha chiesto Sam abbasando la voce.

"Si, ma fin'ora ce la siamo cavata, quindi fin quando posso la voglio tenere con me..." ha risposto lui a voce ancora più bassa.

"Di cosa parlate?" ho chiesto io. Era evidente che non mi volevano nella conversazione, ma parlavano di me!

"No, niente, Shara, lascia stare... Volevi fare un tiro invece?"

"Si!" almeno eravamo ritornati al teme principale.

"Segiumi allora!" mi ha detto Sam. "Qua, prendi un arco e una freccia e ti faccio vedere come si fa".

Gli archi erano alcuni in legno, e sembravano fatti a mano, altri erano del tipo che si trovano nei negozi sportivi, e lo stesso valeva per le frecce. Io ho preso arco e freccia di legno, mi piacevano di più.

Sono andata con Sam fino a devanti uno dei bersagli, e mi ha fatto vedere come tenere l'arco e tendere la freccia. In realtà lo sapevo già, ma non perché avevo visto film dove tiravano e quindi ricordavo la posizione, ma letteralmente, appena ho avuto l'arco in mano mi è venuto naturale metterlo nella posizione giusta.

Ho teso la corda. Era una bellissima senzazione, la freccia dritta verso il centro del bersaglio, il legno dell'arco arcuato per la forza con cui tenevo la corda. Ho mantenuto la posizione per un po'. Sam mi guardava accanto a me. Mi stavano cominciando a fare male le dita, ma ho mantenuto la presa sulla corda e la freccia. _'La freccia farà centro'_ ho pensato. _'Lo attraverserà tutto'._ Ho immaginato esattamente cosa sarebbe successo. E poi ho lasciato la freccia.

Ha bucato il centro, strappando la carta. Il rumore era bellisimo.

Ho guardato la mia opera orgogliosa, ma anche un po' stupita. La freccia aveva attraversato tutta la balla di paglia dove era fissato il bersaglio e spuntava dall'altra parte. Come avevo fatto non lo sapevo, era successo esattamente quello che avevo immaginato un attimo prima di scoccare la freccia. Sam la guardava a bocca aperta, e poi ha guardato me e mi ha sorriso.

"Uao! Gran bel tiro! È il tuo primo?"

"Si..."

"Si può dire che un buon inizio! Anzi, un inizio fantastico!"

Mi sentivo lusingata, però era vero: non avevo mai tenuto un arco in mano e avevo fatto un centro perfetto.

Sam si è voltato a guardare mio padre. "Davvero non ha mai tenuto un arco in mano?"

"No, non l'ho ancora..." si è interrotto vedendo che stavo ascoltando.

Io sono andata a riprendere la freccia. Volevo ascoltare cosa si dicevano, ma con me davanti non avrebbero fiatato. Mentre camminavo ho teso l'orecchio, anche se sussuravano li sentivo. Ho un buon udito, io.

"Ha una mira pazzesca!" ha detto Sam "Potrebbe essere una mia sorella, voglio dire..."

"È figlia mia, ne sono sicuro" lo ha interrotto mio papà. Sembrava un pò a disagio. "piuttosto, cosa fai qui?"

"Faccio l'insegnante di tiro con l'arco per ragazzi, non vedi?" ha risposto semplicemente Sam. "Ogni tanto viene qualche brutto muso, ma un paio di frecce e via. Tu invece hai messo su famiglia come vedo...?"

"Si, mi sono sposato con una mortale ma ha il dono della vista, quindi... stiamo bene insime. Viviamo in campagna fuori città insieme a Shara, e faccio l'aggiustatutto..."

"Ovviamente!" ha ridacchiato Sam.

"Non che il tuo lavoro sia meno ovvio!" ha scherzato di rimando mio papà.

"Meglio fare qualcosa in cui sei bravo, no?"

"Si, hai ragione... comunque ogni tanto arrivava qualche mostro, ma niente di troppo potente. Ora invece credo che stiano fiutando anche Shara e vengono più numerosi"

"Devi portarla al campo, deve imparare a difendersi!" Sam sembrava un pò allarmato.

"Ma è così lontano... ancora mi devo convincere, lasciami tempo..." mio papà invece sembrava abbattuto. Poi s'illuminò: "E se tu le dassi lezioni di tiro con l'arco? Hai visto che è brava, sarebbe l'arma ideale anche se andasse al campo!"

L'idea di fare tiro con l'arco come vere e proprie lezioni mi piaceva, ma non capivo perché. Mi dovevo difendere da cosa? Tutto ciò non aveva senso. Primo, Sam diceva che potevo essere sua sorella; come sarebbe mai potuto essere possibile? Poi mio padre definiva mia mamma 'una mortale'; cosa ci sarebbe di inusuale? Poi ancora con questi mostri... I mostri non esistono. E infine questo campo di cui avevano parlato prima, dove avrei dovuto avere un arma...

"Si, potrebbe essere un idea" stava dicendo Sam. "La puoi portare da me, ho un posto fuori città dove vengono alcuni ragazzi per I corsi, e li può seguire anche lei"

A questo punto mi sono avvicinata per entrare nel discorso, non stavano più parlando di cose strane.

"Oh, Shara, stavamo pensando, ti andrebbe di fare tiro con l'arco con Sam? Come sport?" mi ha chiesto mio papà come niente fosse.

"Si, certo!" gli ho risposto innocente. Nel frattempo pensavo che questo tiro con l'arco sarebbe servito a difendermi da qualcosa a quanto pareva. Ma non ho detto niente.

Mio papà ha preso l'indirizzo del luogo dove Sam teneva le lezioni e si sono scambiati il numero di telefono.

Da allora andavo una volta a settimana ad esercitarmi con l'arco, e nel frattempo facevo anche allenamento in generale, e sono passati sei mesi così. Facevo progressi a vista d'occhio, dopo un paio di mesi tiravo da 50 metri di distanza facendo fare un ampio arco alla freccia, ed era molto raro che sbagliassi un tiro. A quel punto mio papà ha costruito dei bersagli mobili (è molto bravo a costruire le cose) così dovevo anche calcolare dove sarebbe stato il bersaglio nel momento che la freccia lo avesse raggiunto. Per un po' è stato difficile, ma presto mi sono abituata. Maggiorparte degli altri ragazzi che seguivano il corso non riuscivano nemmeno a centrare da 20 metri, e mi guardavano come se fossi la dea degli arceri o qualcosa del genere.

Mi sono costruita il mio arco da sola, con la guida di Sam, e così me lo portavo a casa quando tornavo dalle lezioni. Vivendo in campagna mi allenavo anche a casa con un bersaglio improvvisato, oppure prendevo di mira I nodi nei tronchi degli alberi.

A forza di tendere la corda e tenere la freccia mi erano venuti I calli sull'indice e medio della mano destra e sul dorso del pollice sinistro, dove striscia la freccia quando viene tirata. Così mi sono creata dei guanti da arciere, progettandomeli da sola in base a dove mi serviva coprirmi le mani. Quando I calli mi erano venuti all'inizio delle lezioni mi sono sentita orgogliosa, perché era un frutto del mio lavoro. Non c'era nient'altro a cui mi potesse servire questa attività tranne che insegnarla ad altri come faceva Sam.

O per difendermi.

Questa cosa mi tormentava: altre volte avevo sentito mio papà discuterne con Sam quando veniva a prendermi dalla lezione. E a volte anche con mia mamma; di mostri che mi cercavano, che cercavano mio papà. E io dovevo imparare a difendermi. Stavo cominciando a spaventarmi un po', anche se sapevo che non esistevano I mostri. Al massimo degli animali selvaggi e spaventosi, quelli esistono, ma non sono mostri. Ma allenarmi con l'arco mi rassicurava. Pensavo _'Se esistono veramente questi mostri, almeno posso proteggermi'_ e quando miravo un bersaglio in movimento immaginavo che fosse uno di questi mostri.

Apparte le mie strane preoccupazioni la mia vita era abbstanza normale. Andavo a scuola, avevo un paio di amici, andavo a pattinare e stavo a casa con I miei genitori.

Il pattinaggio è stato una delle mie passioni fin da piccola: avevo iniziato a pattinare in contemporanea con quando avevo iniziato ad andare a scuola, cioè a sette anni, perché una delle altre bambine, Cylia, pattinava e volevo provare anche io. Da allora pattinavo un po' per I fatti miei un po' con un istruttrice, ed ero abbastanza brava. Avevo sviluppato un senso dell'equilibrio fortissimo, così che non cadevo quasi mai. Spesso pattinavo insieme a Cylia, e siamo diventate migliori amiche.

Lei era molto simpatica e divertente, ma allo stesso tempo mi ammirava e invidiava. Non le do torto: in poco tempo ero diventata più brava di lei a pattinare, ero molto brava in maggiorparte delle materie scolastiche, al contrario di lei, e I miei genitori erano I migliori che si possano avere: mio padre era sempre disponibile anche se lavorava e mi insegnava un sacco di cose, che spesso imparavamo insieme; mia madre mi voleva bene e lasciava che io e mio papà facessimo I nostri esperimenti.

I genitori di Cylia invece facevano di tutto per lei ma senza un vero affetto: suo padre era sempre fuori per lavoro e quelle poche volte che tornava le portava quel tipo di cose costosissime ma che non servono a nulla se non a vantarsene con gli amici; sua madre la accontentava su tutto ma solo per poter avere il suo tempo di andare fuori con le sue amiche.

Almeno era grazie a loro che ci eravamo conosciute: andavamo in una scuola privata, lei perché essendo abbastanza riccha, la scuola privata era un po' un lusso, e io perché... bè, mio padre diceva che era la scuola migliore per me. Le cose che c'erano di diverso dalle altre scuole erano che per le materie principali, come matemtica, storia, geografia, grammatica, si hai un solo maestro per tutti gli anni, e nelle altre materie, come le lingue straniere, si hanno diversi maestri; le materie principali vengono insegnate in periodi di un mese circa, e il percorso scolastico è più calmo, per esempio in prima classe si impara a scrivere solo in stampatello maiuscolo, in seconda in stampatello minuscolo e in terza in corsivo. In ogni caso mio padre diceva che non stavamo imparando niente di meno dei bambini delle altre scuole, perché noi facevamo altre attività come l'arte, il lavoro manuale e attività specifiche in base in quale classe eravamo.

Mi ricordo che in quinta classe, quando abbiamo studiato la mitologia greca, la nostra maestra ci ha fatto scrivere in greco: nessuno dei miei compagni ha avuto troppe difficoltà a cambiare le nostre lettere in lettere greche, mai io in particolare mi sono sbizzarrita: in men che non si dica avevo memorizzato tutte le lettere e ho scritto un sacco di cose, non so come, tanto che la maestra non è riuscita a capire niente, neanche decifrando le scritte lettera per lettera. Inizialmente ha pensato che avessi messo lettere a caso, ma poi ha capito che dovevo aver scritto anche le parole in greco.

Quando lo ha saputo mio padre è stato molto felice e mi ha detto che anche lui aveva studiato il greco, così me lo ha insegnato più accuratamente. Anche se non so come lo conoscevo già. In ogni caso abbiamo passato qualche mese a parlarci in greco, con mia madre che rideva ogni volta che parlavamo anche con lei senza accorgerci che stavamo ancora parlando nella lingua morta.

Comunque, era probabilmente grazie a questa scuola che Cylia non era una bambina viziata, ma solo una bambina che odiava il suo mondo. E io l'ho accolta felicemente nel mio mondo, così che eravamo migliori amiche. Molto spesso ero partecipe alle sue avventure, ma ancora più spesso lei era partecipe delle mie.

Dico che avevo una vita normale. Ma non lo era poi così tanto.


	2. La mia vita non è più tanto normale

Era l'ultimo lunedì di scuola. Mi ero appena svegliata al suono della mia sveglia, ma volevo continuare a dormire. Quella notte mi ero svegliata verso la due della mattina a causa di un incubo, e non ero riuscita a riaddormentarmi per almeno un ora. Ma dovevo alzarmi: per le sette e mezza io e mio papà dovevamo essere in macchina, poichè da casa mia a scuola c'era un pò di strada, e dopo lui andava alla sua officina aggiustatutto.

Mi sono alzata dal letto è ho guardato fuori dalla finestra. Si vedeva in lontananza il boschetto, e il cielo al di sopra era totalmente azzurro. Il terreno però era zuppo: quella notte aveva piovuto. Un altro motivo per cui non ero riuscita ad addormentarmi, la pioggia che batteva sui vetri e tutti i tuoni.

Ho ripensato al mio incubo. Anche lì pioveva proprio come quella notte... mi sono venuti i brividi ripensandoci. Ma era stato solo un incubo. Probabilmente sentendo la pioggia fuori, l'avevo vista anche nel sogno.

Mi sono alzata ancora insonnolita e ho lanciato un altra occhiata al cielo. Ho rivisto la pioggia. 'Pioverà anche oggi.' ho pensato. 'Anche se il cielo è azzurro pioverà anche oggi'. Non so perchè, ma ne ero assolutamente sicura, e mi sono fidata del mio intuito. Altre volte mi era capitato di essere sicura di qualcosa, e le mie sicurezze si mostravano sempre veritiere.

Sono scesa in cucina per fare colazione, e c'era mia madre che si faceva la sua consueta tisana.

"Oggi ti accompagno io a scuola" mi ha detto continuando a girare l'infuso nella tazza.

"Perchè? Papà non può?" gli ho chiesto corrucciata, ma ero anche un pò preoccupata... nell'incubo... no, era stato solo un sogno.

"Ieri ha lavorato fino a tardi per questo cliente che aveva fretta, quindi si vuole prendere un giorno di pausa" mi ha risposto sempicemente.

Dispiaciuta, e anche un pò sollevata, mi sono preparata la colazione e ho finito di vestirmi e mettere le mie cose nello zaino.

Appena prima di uscire dalla porta ho preso l'ombrello e ho infilato anche quello nello zaino.

"Perchè te lo porti?" ha chiesto mia mamma sorpresa. "È una bella giornata."

"Lo so, ma pioverà lo stesso" ho risposto sicura e ho guardato di nuovo il cielo. C'erano delle nuvollette all'orizzonte, e le ho viste ingrandirsi e diventare nuvoloni neri, coprendo tutto e facendo piovere. Si, avrebbe piovuto.

A scuola non è successo niente di speciale. Apparte il fatto che a metà mattina ha iniziato a piovere. All'uscita ero l'unica ad avere l'ombrello, poichè tutti speravano nella bella giornata, visto che ormai stava arrivando l'estate. Ovviamente ho offerto a Cylia di ripararsi anche lei con il mio fino al parcheggio dove probabilmente l'aspettava sua madre.

"Ma come hai fatto?" mi ha chiesto durante il piccolo tragitto, guardandomi incredula.

"A fare cosa?"

"A sapere che avrebbe piovuto! Era impossibile immaginarlo stamattina!"

"Bè..." non gli volevo dire che lo avevo semplicemente capito dal nulla, sarebbe parso strano... ma era la mia migliore amica, mi potevo fidare. "L'ho semplicemente capito, mi sono svegliata e ho pensato: 'oggi pioverà'." gli ho spiegato. Lei mi guardava ancora più incredula.

"Uao! È come se avessi previsto il futuro!" mi ha detto entusiasta. "E... ce la fai a farlo altre volte? Di prevedere il futuro?"

Non mi piaceva questo modo di mettere la questione, io avrei detto che avevo solo un buon intuito, ma effetivamente lo avevo fatto diverse volte, e non mi sbagliavo mai.

"A dire il vero si... ma piccole cose, come questo: sapere che tempo farà, le un oggetto sta per cadere... cose così." gli ho detto lentamente.

"Oh mio dio, è fantastico! Dai, prova a prevedere qualcosa!" mi ha spinta scherzosa.

"Cosa? No, non ce la faccio così, quando voglio, mi succede e basta..." ho cercato di frenarla. Ma lei insisteva ridendo.

"Dai, su, se hai qualche potere devi imparare a usarlo! Prova a... capire di che colore sarà la prossima auto che entrerà nel parcheggio!" mi ha proposto ancora. Ovviamente lo stava prendendo per un gioco, e forse era meglio così.

"Va bene, ci provo..." mi sono arresa.

Ho guardato l'entrata del parcheggio, e ho provato a concentrarmi. 'Di che colore sarà la prossima auto?' mi sono chiesta da sola. E ho visto una macchina giallo chiaro entrare e parcheggiarsi in un posto vicino a noi. Poi ho sbattuto un pò le palpebre e la macchina non c'era più.

"Sarà gialla" ho detto a Cylia. "Una macchina giallo chiaro, e si parcheggierà proprio qui" ho continuato, indicando il posto accanto a noi. Cylia mi ha guardata ad occhi spalancati.

"Stai dicendo sul serio?" Ora non rideva più. Io ho sorriso nervosa.

"Si... cioè, l'ho vista entrare e poi è scomparsa, quindi credo..."

Cylia si è bloccata all'improvviso e ha fissato l'entrata. Una macchina gialla stava attraversando la strada e si stava parcheggiando. Io mi sono spostata tirandomi dietro Cylia, perchè eravamo quasi dentro il suo posto. Cylia si è voltata lentamente verso di me, totalmente scioccata.

"Tu... hai appena... cioè..." ha deglutito. "Prevedere che tempo fa puoi anche indovinare, ma la macchina... capire il colore... neanche fosse un colore frequente! E pure dove andrà a parcheggiarsi... È..." sembrava impazzita, non smetteva di spostatare gli occhi da un punto ad un altro.

"Cylia!" l'ho afferrata per le spalle "Dai, smettila! Non è niente di troppo speciale..."

"Niente di troppo speciale? Sei seria?" ora sembrava arrabbiata. "Shara, tu puoi prevedere il futuro!" ora invece sorrideva un poco. "È fantastico!" ora era sprizzante di gioia. Non sapevo che fare. Ha continuato a farfuglare tutto quello che potevo fare prevedendo il futuro, e alcuni ragazzi della scuola hanno iniziato a guardarci. Era sempre lunatica lei, e credeva in tutte le cose sovrannaturali che potessero mai esistere.

"Cylia, abbassa la voce, ci guardano tutti." le ho sussurrato, e lei si è zittita, ma continuando a sorridere. "Non lo devi dire a nessuno, va bene?" le ho detto.

"Okay, prometto" ma continuava a sorridere e le luccicavano gli occhi.

A questo punto ha suonato un clacson e ci siamo voltate. Era la madre di Cylia, che vedendoci parlare così tranquillamente mentre la scuola era già finita evidentemente si stava stufando ad aspettraci. Ho accompagnata Cylia sotto il mio ombrello fino alla macchina e ci siamo salutate. "Non una parola" le ho sussurrato all'ultimo. "Non fiaterò" mi ha assicurato lei.

Io dovevo andare alla lezione di tiro con l'arco, e avendo lasciato il mio arco là l'ultima volta, ci potevo andare senza passare da casa, prendendo un autobus.

Negli ultimi tempi, visto che ormai ero abbastanza brava, aiutavo Sam ad insegnare agli altri ragazzi, alcuni anche più grandi di me, o aiutare quelli che già se la cavavano. A me non dispiaceva, e comunque facevo sempre qualche tiro di dimostrazione per quelli che per esempio facevano la lezione prova per decidere se iscriversi o no, e rimanevano sempre meravigliati, così che si iscrivevano subito per riuscire a fare tiri come i miei. Io li incoraggiavo, anche se sapevo che arrivare al mio livello era quasi impossibile. L'unico che riusciva a battermi in precisione era Sam. Quando avevo iniziato a tirare da 100 metri facendo tracciare alla freccia un arco nell'aria, mi aveva fatto vedere come fare, e la sua freccia era elegantemente volata in cielo per piantarsi nel perfetto centro del bersaglio. Io quasi quasi non riuscivo neanche a vederlo il bersaglio, e questo problema non ero ancora riuscita a superarlo quel lunedì.

Quel giorno non c'erano ragazzi nuovi, ma alcuni aveva bisogno una mano. Quando mi sono liberata era quasi ora di andare a casa, ma volevo provare quel tiro. Mi sono messa i miei guanti da arciere e sono andata con il mio arco e alcune freccie alla linea di 100 davanti al mio bersaglio. Era anche messo in un angolazione così che il sole mi andava in faccia, peggiorando la mia visuale del bersaglio. Ma era solo una sfida in più che dovevo riuscire a superare. Immaginai quel bersaglio come uno dei mostri di cui parlava Sam con mio papà, se mai esistevano. 'Un mostro potrebbe anche essere messo contro luce' ho pensato. 'Ma devo comunque riuscire a colpirlo'.

Ho teso la corda, con la freccia verso l'alto, la punta di ferro che scintillava al sole. Sam mi aveva detto come calcolare l'angolazione in base alla distanza. Ho ripensato al mio primo tiro, mezzo anno prima, quando avevo visto la freccia fare centro prima di averla tirata. Dovevo aver _visto nel futuro_ , come diceva Cylia. Ci ho provato di nuovo. Era la terza volta quel giorno. Ho visto la freccia volare. Le ho quasi imposto di fare centro, come quando stai sognado e ti accorgi che è un sogno, e controlli gli eventi.

'Devo crearmi il mio futuro' ho pensato. Non so perchè l'ho pensato, ma doveva essere così è basta.

Ho visto la freccia fare un centro perfetto. Sono ritornata alla realtà, con la freccia tesa e le dita che facevano male nonostante i calli e il guanto. 'Il futuro è stato deciso e non si può più cambiare'. Mi sono sorpresa dei miei stessi pensieri; da dove mi era uscita una frase del genere? Ma sapevo che era così. Ho puntato un pò più in basso e un pò più a destra, e ho teso di più la corda. Ecco. Così avrebbe fatto centro.

Ho lasciato la corda e la freccia è partita, volando nell'aria, andando in piacchiata verso il bersaglio e trafiggendolo. Non riuscivo a vedere se avesse fatto veramante centro, quindi mi sono avvicinata correndo. Sono rimasta sbalordita. Era un centro perfetto. Ho estratto la freccia e ho visto che la punta era tutta ammaccata. Possibile che avessi tirato con tutta quella potenza?

Anche Sam doveva essere rimasto sbalordito. "Come hai fatto?"

Io mi sono presa un colpo perché mi ero accorta solo in qual momento che mi stava guardando. Da tutto il tempo probabilmente.

"Emh, non lo so...". Non volevo rivelare anche a lui il mio 'potere', ma non sapevo che scusa inventarmi. "Ho cercato di calcolare l'angolo anche in base al vento e... si, quello". Sam mi squadrava pensieroso. "È poi forse è stata fortuna" ho concluso.

Non sembrava convinto, ma ha alzato le sopracciglia e ha detto: "Ti volevo dare una cosa" e si è avviato verso la casetta degli attrezzi. Io l'ho seguito. Là ha preso una faretra piena di frecce e me l'ha mostrata.

"Queste sono freccie speciali" mi ha spiegato, e ne ha estratta una. Era fatta molto bene.

"La punta è fatta con un bronzo... particolare. Di sicuro è più duro del ferro." ha accennato alla mia freccia ammaccata che avevo posato sul tavolo. A quando mi risultava però il bronzo è più morbido del ferro. Ma quello era un bronzo particolare, come aveva detto Sam. Mi ha porso la freccia, e prendendola ho sentito che il peso era perfettamente bilanciato tra punta e coda, e il bronzo della punta effetivamente era un po' strano. Era come se rispendesse.

Mi ha messo in mano anche la faretra. "Portatele insieme all'arco. Ormai meriti frecce più decenti, visto il tuo livello" mi ha detto sorridento.

Poi lo ho aiutato ha mettere un po' in ordine gli archi e le freccie lasciati dai altri ragazzi e mi ha accompagnato a casa con la macchina, dicendo che voleva parlare con mio papà. Altre volte capitava che mi accompagnasse lui per poi passare la serata con noi. Era diventato un amico per tutti. Ma quando me l'ha detto quel giorno sembrava un po' preoccupato. Ho ripensato subito al mio incubo. Ero riuscita a distrarmene durante la lezione, ma ora mi sono venuti di nuovo i brividi. Possibile che...? No. No, era stato solo un incubo, mi stavo suggestionando da sola. Mi sono convinta che Sam probabilmente aveva qualche altro problema a casa.

Il viaggio è stato silenzioso, e nel mentre ho revisionato mentalmente tutti i compiti di scuola che avevo, per farmi il conto di quanto sarebbero stati noiosi: avevo da fare delle equazioni (potevo cavarmela), un tema (anche con questo nessun problema, ero brava a scrivere i temi), studiare delle copie di storia (semplicemente una noia) e ricopiare sul quaderno di epoca un testo di quattro facciate. Quest'ultima cosa mi turbava, anche se era praticamente la più facile; dovevo solo ricopiare un testo. Il fatto era che avevo una calligrafia pessima, scrivevo esattamente come scrivevo in terza quando abbiamo imparato il corsivo e non riuscivo a migliorarmi minimamente. Questo era uno svantaggio in tutte le materie, ma quando si trattava di scrivere sul quaderno di epoca la maestra pretendeva cura nella scrittura, e io proprio non ce la facevo. Quindi la maestra non faceva altro che rimproverarmi per le lettere deformate e righe sballate.

Siamo arrivati a casa, e mia mamma era fuori che dava l'acqua nell'orto. Cosa che solitamente faceva mio papà.

"Ah, ciao Shara, ciao Sam!" ci ha salutati posando il tubo che stava dirigendo nella direzione giusta.

"Ciao Micol" ha salutato di rimando Sam. "Vedo che stiamo badando alle piante" ha aggiunto sorridendo.

"Si... Buck stamattina si è fatto male mentre aggiustava un pezzo di tettoia che stanotte si era staccato con il temporale, e ho dovuto sostituirlo nelle sue faccende quotidiane..." gli ha spiegato mia mamma. Lui ha annuito ancora sorridendo, capitava spesso che mio padre si facesse male mentre lavorava, ma il suo sorriso è sparito un poco sottomesso dalla preoccupazione. Io ho cercato di non farci caso, ma mi è venuto lo stesso un brivido.

Quando mia mamma ha finito di abbeverare l'orto siamo entrati e le ho fatto vedere le mie nuove freccie, spiegandogli quello che mi aveva detto Sam al loro proposito, e lui mi guardava, forse compiaciuto del fatto che avessi capito la particolarità delle freccie. Lei ha detto che avrebbe fatto un frullato alla frutta in onore al mio tiro fortunato e io sono salita nella mia stanza per iniziare a fare fare i compiti, Sam invece è andato nella camera accanto dove riposava mio papà.

Ho deciso di iniziare con il copiato, così da non avere fretta, cosa che avrebbe sicuramente peggiorato la mia calligrafia. Ho scritto il titolo del testo con la matita colorata; la parte più difficile, perché le matite fanno attrito sulla carta. Dopo ho iniziato a scrive il testo con la penna, cosa più facile, perquanto la penna scorre più liscia delle matite. Mi stavo concentrando al massimo per cercare di fare delle 's' che non sembrassero 'r' e 'a' che non sembrassero 'o', e iniziava a farmi male la mano. Dopo un po' mi sono accorta di aver scritto quasi in verticale sulla pagina. "Diavolo!" ho imprecato sottovoce. La maestra mi aveva consigliato di farmi le rige con la mina per poi cancellarle ma me lo ero dimanticato e ora la penna non si poteva cancellare. Ho cercato di scrivere le altre righe in modo da formare un ventaglio fino a quando sarebbero state dritte, ma ormai la mano mi faceva troppo male e le lettere simili si stavano confondento. Ho abbandonato la penna e il quaderno, ho preso una mina e un foglio a caso, e mi sono messa a fare un disegnino. Il problema della mia calligrafia non era la mano o il modo in cui tenevo la penna, perché a disegnare ero brava. In un minuto avevo disegnato un personaggio che sembrava un ragazzino timido. Non era dettaglaito, ma i tratti si riconoscevano bene. Aveva una maglietta a maniche corte infilata nei jeans, scarponi e i capelli lunghi ai lati con un ciuffo davanti, tipo.

'Chissà chi è' mi sono chiesta da sola.

'Probabilmente solo un tizio a caso' mi sono risposta da sola.

La mia mano era di nuovo rilassata e stavo per rimettermi a fare il copiato, quando ho sentito mio papà nella stanza accanto gridare un "Ahia, Sam, vacci piano!"

"Sei stato tu a muoverti!" gli ha risposto Sam.

Non potevo vedere cosa stavano facendo, ma probabilmente Sam si stava occupando della ferita che mio padre doveva essersi fatto quella mattina. Era abbastanza bravo in questo genere di cose, e negli ultimi mesi era stato il medico personale di mio papà, che con i dottori non andava molto daccordo.

Dopo qualche altro lamento Sam ha ripreso a parlare: "Comunque, non mi hai ancora detto come te le sei fatte..."

"Ieri notte... è scattata una delle trappole che ho messo ai confini e sono andato a controllare." ha cominciato mio papà.

Io sono trasalita. 'Non può essere. Mamma ha detto che si è ferito stamattina.'

"C'enerano almeno cinque, o forse quattro, non sono riuscito a capirlo con tutta quella pioggia" ha continuato.

'Oddio' mi stavano venendo di nuovo i brividi 'Cinque. Si, erano cinque'

Mio padre stava raccontando a Sam esattamente quello che era successo nel mio incubo. Era tutto vero.

"Sono sempre quelle empuse, ce l'hanno con me dopo quello che gli abbiamo fatto nell'impresa, ricordi?" ha detto mio padre. 'Ecco cos'erano quelle... cose.' mi sono detta. Non volevo pensarci, ma mi ricomarvero chiare in mente: avevano gli occhi rossi e zanne e artigli affilati, e le gambe... erano una di asino e l'altra di bronzo.

"Si, ma a quei tempi eravamo preparati. Come hai fatto a sopravvire? Cinque contro uno..." disse Sam.

"Sono vivo per miracolo. Sono riuscito a farle cadere in un altra delle trapole e poi... credo che non mi volessero veramente uccidere."

Ricordavo la scena del mio incubo. Lo avevano accerchiato e lo attacavano, lui cercava di difendersi con una spada di bronzo. Ora che ci ripensavo mi sono resa conto che era lo stesso bronzo di cui erano fatte le mie nuove freccie. Mio papà era riuscito a colpirne una e quella si era disintegrata, non so come. Aveva continuato ad indietreggiare mentre tentava di perdere tempo. Le empuse, così le aveva chiamate mio papà, gli stavano dicendo qualcosa.

"Che vuoi dire?" stava chiedendo Sam in quel momento.

"Non volevano me". Ha fatto una pausa. "Volevano Shara".

" _La nostra madre non lascierà che la Creatrice di Futuri continui a vivere."_ avevano detto. _"Intralcia il suo compito. E intralcerà anche il piano del nostro fratello... ma questo te lo ha già detto Apollo, vero?"_

Mio padre non aveva risposto, era arrivano nel punto dove c'era la trappola. Altre due empuse sono state disintegrate da delle lame che spuntavano dal terreno appena ci passavi sopra. Le unltime due hanno indietreggiato.

" _Sei stato avvertito, figlio di Efesto. Ti conviene darci la tua 'figlia' se non vuoi fare una brutta fine insieme a lei"_

E se ne sono andate, lasciando mio padre con delle brutte ferite sui bracci e una sul petto.

"Cosa centra mio padre? Cosa ti ha detto?" stava chiedendo Sam. Mio papà gli aveva raccontato quello che avevano detto le empuse. Ha sospirato.

"Shara, lei... avrei dovuto dirglielo prima-" Non ho potuto sentire il resto perché mia mamma aveva acceso il frullatore. 'No, perché proprio ora?' ho pensato. Sapevo che non era giusto origliare tutte le loro discussioni, ma maggiorparte di esse aveva qualcosa a che fare con me, e io le volevo ascoltare. E ora mio padre stava dicendo a Sam qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto dire a me. Avevo più che diritto di origliare, ma il frullatore rumoroso me lo impediva proprio adesso.

Finalmente il frullatore ha smesso di fare rumore. "Devi portarla al campo, è la cosa migliore. E non ci saranno problemi con la casa, anche se non verrà riconosciuta puoi garantire tu" stava dicendo Sam.

"Si, hai ragione... ma facciamo almeno finire l'anno scolastico." ha detto mio papà. "Poi... gli racconterò tutto".

Mia madre ci ha chiamati per bere il frullato, ma io stavo cercando di riconnettere tutto quello che si erano appena detti mio padre e Sam.

Almeno mi avrebbe raccontato tutto.


	3. Non ho più una vita normale

Durante gli ultimi giorni di scuola ero piuttosto assente, perché non facevo altro che rimuginare sull'ultima conversazione tra mio papà e Sam. Cercavo di ricollegare tutte le cose che si dicevano.

'Allora, ricapitolando: papà è figlio di questo Efesto e Sam è figlio di questo Apollo. Apollo aveva detto a papà qualcosa su di me... che non ho potuto sentire a causa del frullatore. Poi quei mostri, le Empuse, avevano qualcosa contro mio papà e Sam, e loro le avevano già combattute. La

loro madre non vuole che io continui a vivere... e infine mio papà mi vuole mandare in questo campo, dove dovrò avere un arma, appena finisce la scuola, campo dove lui e Sam si sono conosciuti.' Non facevo altro che ricapitolare tutto, cercando di ricordare tutto quello che si erano detti Sam e mio papà.

I nomi Apollo ed Efesto mi erano familiari, e mi sono rinvenuti in mente quel mercoledì, perché in classe la maestra ne aveva accennato. Quel pomeriggio ho riguardato il mio quaderno di storia di quinta classe, fino a quando li ho trovati. Erano due dei dodici dei dell'Olimpo, gli dei greci: Apollo era il dio del sole, dell'arte e della medicina, Efesto del fuoco e dei fabbri. Ma non aveva senso. Come potevano Sam e mio papà essere figli di due dei?

'Forse sono dei nomi in codice' ho pensato. 'Forse papà e Sam fanno parte di qualche organizzazione dove usano questi nomi come copertura... il campo dove andrò forse è fatto apposta per questa organizzazione... forse è qualcosa di militare. Possibile che la mia famiglia sia impigliata in queste cose?'. Ma non avevo pensato ai mostri. Quelli erano veri, quelle Empuse erano decisamente mostri, le avevo viste. E se i mostri erano veri forse anche gli dei lo erano.

'Ma cosa sto pensando?' mi sono chiesta da sola. 'Mi sono suggestionata da sola, quello era solo un sogno, anche se è accaduto veramente, ma me le sarò immaginate quelle cose... Empuse sarà il nome codice forse...'. Per quanto l'ipotesi della faccenda militare o quello che era fosse incredibile, era sicuramente più sensata di quella dove la mitologia greca dovrebbe esistere.

In tutto questo a scuola Cylia mi guardava strana. Probabilmente il pomeriggio dopo che avevo _previsto il futuro_ si era resa conto di quanto era assurdo quello che era successo, e la mattina dopo non ne aveva parlato, anche se, appunto, mi guardava strana. Entrambe abbiamo fatto finta di niente, e invece abbiamo parlato di quello di cui parlavamo solitamente. Ovviamente io non ho fatto parola di tutto quello che mi girava per la testa.

L'ultimo giorno di scuola c'è stato un pranzo insieme ai genitori per salutarci e per portare a casa tutti i lavori fatti durante l'anno. Per quanto fossimo tutti felici per l'inizio delle vacanze, quell'ultima fatica di portare tutte statue di argilla, lavori del legno, lavori manuali, quaderni, disegni geometrici e disegni artistici a casa era davvero una noia.

Mi sono salutata con Cylia, perché probabilmente non ci saremmo viste tutta l'estate, ho salutato tutti i maestri e i miei altri compagni e sono andata finalmente a casa con mia mamma e mio papà.

Dopo aver scaricato la macchina e aver posato tutto nella mia stanza in modo sensato, mio papà mi ha chiamata nel soggiorno per dirmi qualcosa.

"Questa estate andrai in un campo estivo per ragazzi" mi ha annunciato. 'Lo sapevo'.

"Ci dobbiamo andare domani, anche se il periodo estivo comincia tra un po', ma..." si è interrotto, probabilmente cercando una scusa, perché la verità era che i _mostri_ mi cercavano e dovevo andare in questo campo al più presto.

"Emh, ci sono degli eventi prima del tempo estivo e sarebbe un peccato se te li perdessi..." ha continuato. Stava evidentemente mentendo, mio papà non era per niente bravo a mentire. Questo era il momento migliore per capire come stavano le cose veramente.

"Ho origliato le discussioni che facevi con Sam." ho confessato. Lui è rimasto a guardarmi.

"Quindi sai di cosa si tratta?" mi ha chiesto un po' incerto. Era sicuramente sollevato di non dovermi spiegare tutto, ma io non sapevo veramente di cosa si trattava.

"Emh, no... cioè, sarebbe meglio se me lo spieghi, credo." gli ho risposto.

"Okay..." Ha pensato un attimo a cosa dire. "È meglio se te lo spiego quando siamo là, e te lo spiegerà anche l'istruttore" ha concluso.

"Va bene". Almeno mi avrebbe detto tutto per bene insieme a qualcun'altro, perché lui era bravo a spiegare solo cose che avessero a che fare con la meccanica o elettronica. "Ma in ogni caso cosa mi dovrei portare?" ho chiesto invece.

"Bè, dei vestiti, le cose per il bagno... e il tuo arco." mi ha detto. "E anche le freccie" ha aggiunto.

"Okay". L'ho guardato un attimo. "Vado a prepararmi una borsa", e sono andata nella mia stanza.

L'indomani mattina mia mamma ci ha accompagnati alla stazione e mi ha salutata forse un po' troppo affettuosamente, come se fosse l'ultima volta che ci vedevamo. Poco dopo io e mio papà eravamo seduti in fondo ad un autobus, con la mia borsa e l'arco accanto. Non avevamo preso la macchina perché mio papà aveva ancora il braccio sinistro fasciato dal lunedì e non poteva guidare. Durante il viaggio non abbiamo parlato molto se non quando abbiamo dovuto cambiare autobus per prenderne uno più piccolo. Lì c'erano solo alcuni signori e due ragazze. I signori sono scesi quasi subito, le ragazze invece sono rimaste per tutto il viaggio. Erano sedute in fondo, e mi sembrava che ci stessero guardando. Anche mio papà ogni tanto gli lanciava una occhiata preoccupata. Eravamo seduti sulla fila di destra, io vicino alla finestra e lui sul corridoio centrale.

A un certo punto mi è venuta in mente quella cosa che non avevo sentito l'ultimo pomeriggio a causa del frullatore; ora però mio papà pensava che l'avessi origliata come il resto, ma invece no. Era meglio dirglielo.

"Papà, lunedì pomeriggio... quando parlavi con Sam a un certo punto gli hai detto una cosa che dicevi che me la dovevi dire prima, ma poi non ho sentito..." gli ho detto. Lui si è voltato verso di me con una faccia un po' sorpresa.

"Cos'era?" ho chiesto.

"É complicato..." ha detto con un sospiro. Ha lanciato un altra occhiata alle ragazze, che si stavano dicendo qualcosa. "Capirai meglio quando arriviamo, ma...". Ha esitato.

"Shara, io non sono tuo padre"

Sono rimasta di sasso.

"Ho incontrato tua mamma quando era già in cinta, e il tuo vero padre ti ha affidata a me" mi ha raccontato, abbassando lo sguardo. "Lui non poteva restare, ma ci teneva a te, perché... sapeva che saresti stata speciale"

Stavo cercando di assimiliare quello che mi aveva appena detto _Buck_. 'Non è mio padre. Il mio vero padre mi aveva affidata a lui. Sapeva che sarei stata speciale. Sapeva... che sarei stata in grado di _prevedere il futuro_.' mi sono ripetuta, fissando il sedile davanti a me.

"Chi era?" ho chiesto.

"Se te lo dicessi ora non capiresti" mi ha risposto Buck.

"Dimmi il suo nome. Almeno quello" ho detto, voltandomi verso di lui.

Ma non mi ha potuto rispondere, perché qualcosa lo ha colpito di lato. Buck ha gridato di dolore, tenedosi il braccio sinistro, poi si è subito voltato verso ciò che lo aveva attaccato. Mi è preso il panico. Erano due Empuse. Allora esistevano veramente, non me le ero totalmente immaginate.

"Shara, scappa, presto!" mi ha ordinato Buck. È saltato su dal sedile e ha uscito da non so dove una spada di bronzo; la stessa che aveva quella notte. Ha cercato di tenere le Empuse a bada, ma con il braccio dolorante doveva essere difficile. Dovevo riuscire a uscire dai sedili, e le Empuse mi bloccavano. Una si è voltata verso di me e mi avrebbe fatta a fette con i suoi artigli se non fossi saltata sui sedili davanti.

"Shara, esci dall'autobus, e vai oltre quella collina!" mi ha gridato Buck

Eravamo arrivati alla fermata, e l'autista stava aprendo le porte come se niente fosse. Mi sono fiondata fuori, con la mia borsa in mano e l'arco a tracolla, e passando accanto al volante credo di averlo sentito dire qualcosa tipo: "Ma che sta succedendo là dietro?"

Quando sono scesa, mi sono voltata a guardare di nuovo l'autobus. Buck stava indietreggiando verso l'uscita per non farsi prendere dalle empuse. Ho notato che le due ragazze erano scomparse. Poi ho realizzato che le Empuse erano le ragazze, o meglio viceversa. Mi sono voltata verso la collina che mi aveva indicato, era abbastanza distante. Ma non potevo lasciarlo da solo. Sono tornata a guardare verso l'autobus, che era ripartito. Buck era riuscito a scendere e le empuse lo attacavano. Non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto, il suo braccio stava sanguinando di brutto, dovevo aiutarlo. Mi sono sfilata l'arco dalla spalla e ho uscito dalla mia borsa la faretra, mettendomela a tracolla. Ho incoccato una freccia, mirando una delle due empuse, ma quella mi ha notato, preparandosi a schivare. Ho scagliato la freccia, ma l'empusa l'ha evitata senza problemi. Ho imprecato sotto voce: non potevo prevedere da che lato si sarebbe spostata come facevo con i bersagli in movimento. Ho tirato altre due freccie, senza risultati. L'empusa riusciva anche a evitarle se facevo la finta dall'altro lato. Nel frattempo Buck con una empusa sola se la stava cavando meglio. La mia invece stava iniziando ad avanzare verso di me. Ho indietreggiato un po', e ho incoccato un altra freccia. Buck mi ha notato.

"Cosa stai facendo ancora qui? Vai, presto!" mi ha sgridata. "Il campo è oltre la collina, puoi chiedere aiuto!"

"Non posso lasciarti!" gli ho detto di rimando, continuando a camminare all'indietro.

"Non ti preoccupare, vai e basta!" mi ha detto per ultimo, poi è tornato ad affrontare l'empusa.

L'altra si stava avvicinando sempre di più a me. Mi sono voltata piena di rimorso e mi sono messa a correre verso la collina più veloce che potevo. Dopo una ventina di metri mi sono voltata un attimo a guardare l'empusa: era più veloce di me e presto mi avrebbe raggiunto. Ho corso più veloce. Ero quasi arrivata ai piedi della collina. Ho iniziato la salita. Mentre arrancavo ho sentito qualcuno gridare qualcosa, non ho capito cosa perché avevo il cuore che mi batteva nelle orecchie per l'affanno. Ho alzato gli occhi e ho visto che c'era un ragazzo in cima alla collina con una maglietta arancione infilata nei jeans e al fianco una... spada? Non avevo tempo per pensarci, dovevo arrivare in cima anche io. Il ragazzo è sceso un po' per aiutarmi nell'ultimo tratto. Guardava l'empusa terrorizzato.

"Sbrigati, da sopra saremo avvantaggiati!"ha esclamato, tirandomi su.

Siamo arrivati in cima e il ragazzo ha preso la sua spada e si è messo in posizione di difesa. Io ho incoccato una freccia, e fermandomi quell'attimo ho realizzato una cosa, dandomi della stupida. Io _potevo_ prevedere da che lato avrebbe schivato i colpi l'empusa, potevo prevedere il futuro! Non sapevo se ce l'avrei fatta così sotto pressione, ma ci ho provato lo stesso. Ho chiuso gli occhi e ho visto che il ragazzo avrebbe cercato di colpire l'empusa con la spada da destra. Quella si sarebbe abbasata per evitarlo e poi si sarebbe spostata velocemente ancora più a destra di qualche metro.

Ho aperto gli occhi. Sapevo cosa fare. Ho teso la corda mentre il ragazzo cercava di colpire l'empusa come avevo visto. Ho calcolato in fretta dove sarebbe stata e quando, e quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo la mia freccia ad arrivarci. L'ho scoccata, ed è arrivata a colpire l'empusa mentre quella aveva ancora lo slancio di essersi spostata, così che non si è potuta fermare. Colta totalmente di sorpresa, si è disintegrata.

Ho tirato un sospiro di sollievo e mi sono accasciata a terra, sfinita dalla corsa. Il ragazzo ha guardato il mucchietto di polvere restante dall'empusa e poi me, ancora con la spada alzata.

"Come hai fatto?" mi ha chiesto incredulo.

"Emh, non lo so" gli ho mentito. Non volevo andare in giro a dire a tutti che potevo prevedere il futuro.

"Okay" ha detto un po' imbarazzato. Poi si è rimesso la spada al fianco e mi ha porso una mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi, l'ho presa.

"Leak, piacere" mi ha detto, stringendomela.

"Shara, piacere mio" gli ho risposto. Lui ha accennato un sorriso. L'ho guardato veramente per la prima volta: aveva i capelli neri un po' lunghi, messi all'indietro alla meno peggio sulla parte davanti, anche se gli ricadevano lo stesso di lato. Era un po' più alto di me e abbastanza robusto. Sulla sua maglietta c'era la scritta 'CHB'. Aveva gli occhi scuri, credo sul verde.

"Come hai fatto ad arrivare?" mi ha chiesto lasciandomi la mano.

"Emh... mi ha accompagnata mio padre" gli ho detto. Poi mi sono ricordata che _non era_ mio padre.

"Tuo padre...?" ha chiesto stranito.

"Cioè, credevo che lo fosse fino a un quartod'ora fa. Credo che anche lui sia venuto in questo campo da ragazzo" gli ho spiegato. Ho guardato verso il punto da cui ero venuta, ripensando a Buck. Lo avevo lasciato a combattere con un braccio ferito. Forse era riuscito a sopravvivere. Forse no.

"Wow!" ha esclmato Leak. Poi ha visto la mia faccia che credo fosse un po' triste. "Cioè, mi dispiace per la tua scoperta, ma... è quasi impossibile che un semidio riesca a vivere fino a farsi una famiglia!" mi ha detto.

"Un semidio?" ho chiesto, confusa.

"Si... te lo spiegherà meglio Chirone, il nostro insegnante" ha detto. "Vieni"

L'ho seguito giù dall'altro lato della collina. Nella valle sottostante si vedevano diversi stabilimenti fatti forse di marmo, dei campi coltivati e macchie di foresta. Arrivati in fondo ho visto che c'erano diversi ragazzi, quasi tutti con indosso la stessa maglietta arancione, che svolgevano diverse attività. Alcuni che ci vedevano mi additavano ai compagni, chi stupito, chi sconsolato. Una ragazza con una folta coda riccioluta castana si è avvicinata.

"Leak, cosa è successo?" ha chiesto ammicando a me.

"Ero sulla collina quando l'ho vista arrivare inseguita da una... cosa." gli ha raccontato.

"Credo che era una 'Empusa'. E l'abbiamo uccisa." ho concluso per lui.

"Appena arrivata e fai già fuori i mostri? Complimenti" mi ha detto sorridendo la ragazza. Poi mi ha teso una mano. "Benvenuta al Campo Mezzosangue. Mar Hills, figlia e capo della casa di Ermes"

Gli ho dato la mano, cercando di capire cos'aveva detto apparte il suo nome. Aveva una bella stretta. "Shara Welling"

"Credo che dovresti andare da Chirone" mi ha detto dopo un pò. "Leak, l'accompagni?"

"Si, certo" ha detto lui. "Vieni"


	4. Siamo tanti ad avere una vita strana

Siamo arrivati fino a una specie di villa, che Leak aveva chiamato Casa Grande. Era azzurra con i merletti bianchi, a due piani. Sul portico c'era un cavallo bianco, cosa che mi ha sopreso. 'Cosa ci fa un cavallo lì?' ho pensato. 'Ho visto delle stalle prima, forse è scappato'. Ma quando ci siemo avvicinati mi sono accorta che non era affatto un cavallo. Dove ci sarebbe dovuta essere la testa c'era il busto di un uomo. Ho continuato a seguire Leak stupita, cercando di capire se quel cavallo-uomo fosse veramente lì o me lo stessi immaginando.

Arrivati là Leak ha salutato il cavallo-uomo educatamente. "Buongiorno Chirone"

"Buongiorno Leak" ha salutato il cavallo. Poi si è voltato verso di me. "E buongiorno anche a te...?"

"Shara Welling" mi sono presentata.

"Piacere" ha detto lui. "Io sono Chirone, amministratore del campo. Suppongo che tu sia appena arrivata..."

Ho annuito, cercando di guardare il volto di Chirone invece del suo insolito corpo.

"L'ho vista che arrivava mentre aggiustavo gli allarmi, inseguita da un mostro, e siamo riusciti a batterlo." è intervenuto Leak. "Cioè, è stata Shara più che altro..." si è voltato verso di me.

"Non ti ha accompagnata un satiro?" ha chiesto Chirone interrogativo.

"Un satiro...? No, mi ha accompagnata..." stavo per dire 'mio papà', ma non potevo chiamarlo più così. "... il mio patrigno". Suonava bruttissimo così. Anche se non lo era veramente, avrei sempre visto Buck come pio papà.

L'uomo-cavallo ha fatto una faccia ancora più interrogativa.

"Credo che anche lui venisse in questo campo da ragazzo. Si chiama Buck Welling" gli ho spiegato. Lui si è illuminato.

"Ah si, me lo ricordo... era molto amico con un altro ragazzo, Samuel Peering... hanno lasciato il campo quando erano quasi adulti" si stava facendo prendere dai ricordi. "E ora come sta Buck?" ha chiesto sorridente. Ho abbassato lo sguardo. Non lo sapevo come stava, ma non facevo altro che chiedermelo. Chirone doveva aver intuito che non sapevo come dirlo. "Facciamo così, spiegami tutto con calma"

Ci siamo seduti su delle sedie lì sul portico, o almeno, io e Leak ci siamo seduti, Chirone è rimasto in piedi. Ho appoggiato il mio arco, che avevo ancora in mano, accanto alla sedia insieme allo zaino e la faretra, e ho cominciato a parlare.

Ho raccontato tutto quello che ricordavo, partendo da quando avevo conosciuto Sam, raccontando alcune delle discussioni che facevano lui e Buck. Per maggiorparte del tempo lui mi ha ascoltato senza battere ciglio. Leak invece ogni tanto si stupiva di alcune cose. Ho raccontato delle lezioni di tiro con l'arco, evitando di nominare il mio potere. Non glielo volevo dire, non prima di aver avuto io delle spiegazioni. Sono arrivata alla notte che avevo sognato ciò che era accaduto realmente. E poi quella mattina appena passata.

"Mi dispiace per Buck" mi ha detto Chirone quando ho finito.

"Si..." ho mormorato. Mi sentivo in colpissima per averlo lasciato. 'Ho fatto quello che mi aveva detto di fare lui' ho pensato, ma solo per giustificarmi da sola.

"Ora che ho raccontato la mia storia, potete spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?" ho chiesto, forse un po' bruscamente. "Cos'è tutta questa storia? Usate nomi in codice...?"

"Niente nomi in codice" mi ha detto subito l'uomo-cavallo. "Gli dei dell'Olimpo esistono, così come i loro figli semivini" mi ha spiegato con semplicità. Sono rimasta atterrita.

"Sta scherzando...?" mi è venuto naturale dirlo. Tra le due opzioni che mi ero immaginata, lui mi assicurava che la più assurda e impossibile fosse quella vera. Anche se non avevo preso in cosiderazione che colui che mi stava davanti era letteralmente un personaggio da storie mitologiche, come d'altronde gli Dei.

Ha sospirato. "Nessuno sherzo. Buck Welling era un figlio di Efesto, e Samuel un figlio di Apollo. Vale a dire che erano figli di una divinità e di un mortale, cioè una persona comune"

Ho annuito, anche se quelle informazioni erano uscite dalla mia testa come erano entrate.

"Questo è il Campo Mezzosangue, l'unico posto sicuro per i semidei. Qui si possono addestrare per potersi difendere dai mostri che girano per il mondo" ha continuato. "I mortali non possono vederli grazie alla Foschia, che trasforma ciò che vedono in qualcosa di più 'normale'."

"Quindi tutti i ragazzi che ci sono in questo campo sono semidei?" ho chiesto incerta.

"Si, e anche tu" ha assicurato lui. "Buck ti ha detto che il tuo vero padre ti ha affidata a lui, vero? Il tuo vero padre è uno dei dodici Dei dell'Olimpo."

Mi sono presa un attimo per processare la cosa. Uno degli Dei... ma quale?

"Come si faccio a capire quale degli Dei è mio padre?" ho chiesto.

"Per esserne certi, deve essere lui a riconoscerti come figlia. Ma possono passare giorni come anni perché questo accada" mi ha spiegato. Poi ha controllato l'ora sul suo orologio da polso. "È quasi ora della riunione con i capo cabina" ha detto. "Uno di loro dovrebbe farti il tour del campo, ma saranno tutti alla riunione..." ci ha pensato un attimo. Po si è voltato verso di Leak. "Leak, potresti farlo tu?" gli ha chiesto.

"Eh? Oh, si, certo" ha risposto lui, risvegliandosi dai suoi pensieri. Era stato zitto per tutta la conversazione.

"Bene allora. Ci vediamo a pranzo, Shara" si è congedato Chirone. "Ah, e se te lo stessi chiedendo, sono un centauro" ha aggiunto, prima di trottare via. 'Ecco, centauro, è così che si chiamano gli uomini per metà cavalli...' mi sono detta. Poi ho seguito Leak giù dal portico.

Mi ha fatto strada attraverso i diversi stabilimenti, spiegandomi cosa erano: c'era il padiglione della mensa, dove saremmo andati a mangiare a breve; Leak mi ha detto che i piatti erano magici e si riempivano di qualunque cosa volevi tu. Poi c'era il poligono del tiro con l'arco, dove alcuni ragazzi per la magiorparte biondi si stavano allenando; il muro dell'arrampicata, dal quale... sgorgava lava...? Molto pericoloso; il lagetto delle canoe; le stalle, dove apparte i cavalli normali c'erano anche dei cavalli alati; l'anfiteatro, che era proprio come un anfiteatro dell'antica grecia.

Siamo arrivati su uno spiazzo con dodici case posizionate a 'u', tutte diverse una dall'altra.

"Queste sono le cabine" mi ha spiegato Leak. "Ce n'è una per ogni dio, e nella cabina di un rispettivo dio vivono i suoi figli"

"Tu di chi sei figlio?" gli ho chiesto. Era da quando avevamo iniziato il tour che me lo chidevo.

"Vul.. emh, Efesto, dio delle fucine e gli artigiani" mi ha risposto. Mi sono chiesta cosa stesse per dire al posto di 'Efesto', ma sarebbe stato maleducato chiedere. Mi sono voltata invece verso le cabine provando a indovinare quale di quelle potesse essere la sua. Una sulla destra ha catturato il mio sguardo: aveva delle ciminiere fumanti e somigliava all'officina di Buck.

"È quella, vero?" ho detto indicandola.

"Si" ha sorriso. "Abbastanza facile da indovinare, no?"

"Già... Quando sei stato riconosciuto? Cioè, Chirone ha detto che possono passare anni senza essere riconosciuti..."

"Beh, sono arrivato quest'inverno, e sono stato riconosciuto un mesetto fa" ha abbassando lo sguardo.

Sono rimasta in silenzio per un po'. "E mentre non si è stati ancora riconosciuti in quale cabina si sta?" ho chiesto poi.

"Nella undici, quella di Ermes, dio dei viandanti e tutte queste cose." mi ha risposto.

'Ha senso. Se è il dio dei viandanti ha il compito di ospitarli' ho pensato. "Quindi fino a quando non sarò riconosciuta vivrò anch'io lì."

"Esattamente. Dai, ti faccio vedere di chi sono tutte le case"

Abbiamo fatto il giro delle cabine. Da un lato c'erano le cabine delle dee, e dall'altro quelle degli dei. Alcune era vuote, e Leak mi ha spiegato perché.

"Quelle di Era e Artemide sono onorarie, perché loro hanno fatto voto di castità. Invece quelle di Zeus, Poseidone e Ade sono vuote perché alcuni anni fa hanno stretto un patto per il quale non devono avere più figli"

"Perchè?" ho chiesto.

"Non so esattamente... Loro sono i Tre Pezzi Grossi, e i loro figli sarebbero davvero potenti. Credo che la seconda guerra mondiale sia scoppiata a causa di alcuni di loro, e quindi gli Dei hanno deciso di non rischiare più." ha detto alzando le spalle.

"Okay..."

Abbiamo continuato il tour, passando dall'arena, che era proprio come una arena greca, dove alcuni ragazzi si allenavano con le spade combatendo contro dei manichini, e dalle fucine dove alcuni fratelli di Leak stavano costruendo armi. Lì vicino c'era l'armeria, e Leak mi ha illustrato un po' cosa c'era.

"Maggiorparte delle armi sono fatte con il bronzo celeste, che è mortale per i mostri e semidei, ma innoquo per i comuni mortali." mi ha spiegato. "Anche le tue freccie sembravano fatte di bronzo celeste" mi ha detto poi.

"Si, me le aveva date Sam. Mi aveva spiegato che fossero fatte di questo bronzo speciale." gli ho detto.

Ha annuito. Poi si è rivolto di nuovo alle armi. "Poi devi sceglierti anche una spada. L'arco va bene, ma con un attacco ravvicinato la spada è meglio"

"I pilum sono _ancora_ meglio!" ha gridato una voce all'improvviso. Mi sono presa un colpo. Era una voce maschile e sembrava tipo metallizzata.

"Possono tenere i nemici più lontano di quanto può fare una spada, possono essere anche lanciati." ha continuato. Ho cercato di capire chi era a parlare. La voce veniva da dietro di Leak, ma dietro di Leak non c'era nessuno.

"Sono migliori per -" si è interrotta quando Leak ha dato un pugno all'elsa della sua spada, che aveva ancora al fianco. Si stava mordendo il labbro cercando di fare finta di niente.

"Cosa è stato?" ho chiesto un po' incerta.

"Niente" ha risposto subito lui.

"Non chiamarmi niente!" ha gridato di nuovo la voce.

"Stai zitto!" ha sussurrato Leak guardando la sua spada. 'Ma cosa...?' Ho guardato meglio la spada e mi sono accorta che non era di bronzo celeste come le altre, ma di oro.

"Leak, con chi parli?" ho chiesto a bruciapelo.

"Eh? No, con nessuno." ha detto lui allarmato.

"Hai definitivamente parlato con qualcuno" l'ho incastrato.

"Non è vero" ha continuato a negare.

"Si che è vero!" è intervenuta di nuovo la voce. "Parlavi con me!"

"E chi sei?" ho chiesto alla voce.

"Mi chiamo Pluviam" ha risposto. La spada di Leak ha vibrato un poco. L'ho guardata di sbieco.

"E... dove sei?" ho chiesto ancora con le sopracciglie aggrottate. Leak nel frattempo cercava di guardare il più lontano possibile da me o la sua spada, mordendosi ancora il labbro.

"Più che altro dovresti chiedermi _cosa_ sono... he he" mi ha detto Pluviam.

"Okay, cosa sei allora?"

Ha riso, e la spada di Leak ha fatto la cosa più strana che poteva fare. Non che le spade normalmente facciano qualcosa. Ma quella si è trasformata... in un ombrello. D'orato.

"Sono un ombrello-spada, costruito da Vulcano in persona!" ha detto la spada-ombrello-Pluviam con tono orgoglioso, mentre si dibbatteva per quanto glielo consentisse l'essere appeso alla cinura di Leak. "Certo, sarei molto più utile se fossi un ombrello- _pilum_ " ha aggiunto. Ho sbattuto le palpebre. Poi ho guardato Leak, che era rosso di vorgogna. Lui si è voltato verso di me, e gli ho fatto la faccia più interrogativa che sapevo fare.

Ha sospirato "Vieni fuori che ti spiego"

L'ho seguito fuori e ci siamo messi dietro l'armeria.

"Mia madre era una appassionata di ombrelli" ha cominciato. "Ne collezzionava tantissimi. Quando mio padre l'ha conosciuta, gli ha fabbricato questo ombrello, Pluviam, facendo in modo che si trasformasse in spada all'occasione. Poi sono nato io e tutto, e questo era sempre l'ombrello preferito di mia madre. Quest'inverno, stavamo tornando a casa insieme da una passeggiata e pioveva. Dei mostri ci hanno attaccato e... Sono riuscito a scappare grazie a lui."

"E tua madre..." mi sono pentita subito di averlo detto. Leak ha abbassato lo sguardo. "Scusa"

"Non preoccuparti." ha detto lui. "In ogni caso, Pluv è ossessionato con i l'antica Roma e non fa altro che raccontarmi di quanto erano forti i romani rispetto ai greci. E chiama gli dei con i loro nomi romani, così mi fa confondere anche a me." Probabilmente alludeva a prima, quando stava per dire Vulcano, probabilmente, invece di Efesto.

"Ma i Romani _erano_ più forti dei Greci" è intervenuto Pluviam, che si era liberato dalla cintura di Leak e ora saltellava perterra aprendosi e chiudendosi. "Tutto il mediterraneo era sotto il loro controllo, e sono andati pure in Persia, in Inghilterra! Per i Greci invece le conquiste più grandi furono nella battaglia di Troia, e proprio quella diede vita ai romani!"

"Si si, certo" gli ha detto Leak sorridendo.

"Non sto scherzando!" ha protestato. Ho riso anch'io.

"Perchè non volevi farmi sapero che hai un ombrello-spada parlante?" gli ho chiesto. "È una figata!"

"Perchè l'unico amico che avevo quando gliel'ho detto ha pensato che fosse una cosa stupida avere un ombrello come spada. E ora non è più mio amico"

"Io sono ancora tua amica" l'ho rassicurato. "Dobbiamo vedere altre cose?"

"Ormai è ora di pranzo" ha detto. "Andiamo"


	5. La mia vita al campo

Siamo andati al padglione della mensa. Leak aveva lasciato Pluviam nella sua cabina per evitare discorsi sugli antichi romani durante il pranzo. Quando siamo arrivati c'erano già diversi ragazzi, tutti raggruppati intorno ai tavoli. Alcuni erano vuoti, altri strapieni. A un tavolo più grande sedeva Chirone (come faceva a essere seduto?) insieme ad un altro uomo grassoccio che indossava una camicia leopardata.

Leak si doveva essere accorto che lo stavo osservando. "Quello è il signor D" mi ha detto.

"Ah. E la D sta per...?"

"Emh, forse è meglio che poi te lo dice lui. Vieni". Mi ha condotta fino a davanti il tavolo.

Chirone stava dicendo qualcosa al signor D, ma quando mi ha vista si è interrotto e ha sorriso. "Ah, questa è Shara Welling, è appena arrivata al campo" ha detto all'uomo. Quello mi ha squadrato da testa a piedi.

"Beh, benvenuta, Lara Swetting" ha detto semplicemente. Avrei voluto correggelo, ma lui ha voltato un lo sguardo verso il suo cibo. Poi ha ripreso a guardarmi con le sopracciglie aggrottate, e ho sentito un brivido. Aveva qualcosa di strano, quel tizio. Dopo un po' che mi fissava così ha alzato le spracciglie e ha fatto un "Hm!" sorpreso, ma allo stesso tempo noncurante. Dopodichè è tornato a dare l'attenzione al suo piatto.

"Puoi andarti a sedere al tavolo di Ermes, fintanto che non sei stata riconosciuta. Margaret mi ha detto che avete già fatto conoscenza" è intervenuto Chirone. Ho guardato il tavolo che mi stava indicando, e ho visto Mar, la ragazza riccioluta che avevo incontrato prima, che cercava di separare due ragazzi che facevano a botte per qualche motivo. A quanto pareva Mar era il diminutivo di Margaret.

"Va bene" ho detto. Mi sono avviata a quel tavolo. Era già pieno, e altri ragazzi cercavano ancora posto. Mi sono fermata anch'io al margine senza sapere dove mettermi. Mar, dopo essere riuscita a placare i due ragazzi, mi ha vista e mi ha fatto cenno di avvicinarmi.

"Hey, ciao" mi ha detto, spingendo alcuni ragazzi per farmi posto sulla panca. "Vedo che hai fatto conoscenza col signor D."

"Si..." Mi sono seduta stretta stretta accanto a lei.

"È un dio" mi ha detto di punto in bianco.

"Chi?" Ho corrugato la fronte.

"Il signor D. È un dio." mi ha spiegato semplicemente, e nel frattempo ha iniziato a organizzarsi il piatto. Una porzione di riso al churry è apparsa dal nulla.

"Cosa?" Mi sono voltata a guardarlo di nuovo. Quello era un dio? Uno degli dei?

"Si, Dioniso, dio del vino, festeggiamenti e cose varie" ha affermato. Si è voltata a guardarlo di sbieco, poi si è voltata verso di me. "Volevo fartelo sapere" ha concluso alzando le spalle.

' _Ecco pechè mi dà questa strana senzazione_ ' ho pensato. "Ma perché è qua e non sull' Olimpo o quello che è?" ho chiesto. Da come si comportava non sembrava molto felice della sua situazione.

"Zues lo ha 'messo in punizione', diciamo" mi ha risposto.

"Ah. Okay"

Si è voltata verso di me e ha notato che il mio piatto era ancora vuoto, a differenza di quello degli altri. "Basta pensare a cosa vuoi mangiare" mi ha detto con un sorriso. Ho eseguito, e un paio di cordonbleau con insalata di pomodori, uno dei semplici ma buoni pranzi che facevo solitamente, sono apparsi nel mio piatto. Stavo per prendere in mano la forchetta, quando tutti i ragazzi hanno iniziato ad alzarsi e avviarsi con i piatti verso il falò. Seppur confusa, li ho imitati. Arrivati lì, bruciavano ognuno una parte del loro cibo. Mar mi ha spiegato lungo la strada che era in onore degli dei. "Bruciamo un po' di cibo e lo onoriamo a qualcuno, il nostro genitore divino, o nel tua caso, Ermes che ti ospita". Ho eseguito anche questo. Poi finalmente abbiamo iniziato a mangiare.

Dopo il pranzo Mar mi ha accompagnata alla casa 11 per posare le mie cose, vale a dire l'arco, la faretra e il mio zaino. Mi è stato assegnato un angolo di pavimento dove potevo a mala pena stare sdraiata o seduta, ma guardandomi in giro ho visto che alcuni ragazzi erano messi peggio, e mi sono accontentata.

Dopo, con tutta la casa siamo andati a fare la lezione di combattimento con le spade. Credo che fosse già il programma di quel giorno, e quindi mi sono unita.

In breve, ho fatto schifo.

La spada era pesantissima, non riuscivo a capire da che lato dovevo parare i colpi, né da quale dovevo darli. Per un po' Mar mi ha assistito, spiegandomi le basi, ma dopo è dovuta andare a aiutare altri ragazzi, e mi ha lasciato con degli esercizi da fare col manichino. Mi ha ricordato di me, quando aiutavo gli allievi di Sam con l'arco. Ora io ero una di quei ragazzi con cui perdevo le speranze perché erano proprio negati. _'Io però ho l'arco, basta e avanza. Questa mattina l'empusa l'ho battuta, anche grazie al mio 'potere'. Perchè devo avere anche una spada?'_

Mentre continuavo a colpire il manichino un po' a caso, ho iniziato a immaginarmi come potevo battere altri mostri usando la mia nuova tecnica: prevedere le loro mosse e prevenirli. Mi sembrava una cosa molto sensata. Poi però mi è venuto in mente che forse non avrei più dovuto lottare contro mostri; Mar mi aveva detto che questo campo era un posto sicuro per i semidei, e di rado veniva attaccato. Ci allenavamo solo per prevenzione. Ma ho continuato a fantasticare battaglie, tanto non ci perdevo niente.

 _'Dovrei allenarmi a predire il futuro'_ pensavo. ' _Dovrei riuscire a capire quanto futuro riesco a predire tipo... per conoscere i miei limiti'_ e nel frattempo continuavo a menare il manichino. Dopo un po' il mio braccio ha iniziato a fare male, a causa della pesantezza della spada, e ho deciso di riposarmi un attimo.

Mi sono seduta al bordo dell'arena e ho guardato gli altri ragazzi. Alcuni, come me, non riuscivano a combinare niente di buono, altri invece erano proprio bravi. Ho ammirato per un po' il modo in cui facevano rigirare la spada intorno ai manichini, attaccando di lato, poi l'altro, poi di sotto... non riuscivo proprio a capire come facessero. Alcuni ragazzi si stavano pure duellando a vicenda, e quello si che era uno spettacolo. Schivavano, affondavano, si muovevano un pò di lato e poi colpivano... ho sperato di non dovermi mai imbattere in uno scontro ravvicinato. Meglio colpire da lontano con una freccia.

Ho guardato il sole che splendeva sopra di me e mi sono distesa sul gradino. Per essere quasi estate non faceva troppo caldo, ma lì sotto direttamente un po' di calore c'era. Ho chiuso gli occhi e ho pensato a Leak. Mi stava simapatico, e anche la sua spada-ombrello. Ero felice di aver fatto da subito amicizia con qualcuno, se nò sarei rimasta sola. Avevamo anche fatto una bella coppia di battaglia, con l'Empusa. ' _Forse combatteò altre volte al suo fianco_ ho pensato. Ho immaginato di essere in uno scontro con lui e Pluviam contro un qualche mostro, uno qualsiasi, non conoscendone molti. Poi però l'immagine si è dettegliata di più, e il mostro ha preso una forma ben definita. Aveva diverse teste ed era squamoso. Io e Leak cercavamo di proteggerci, e allo stesso tempo di uccidere il mostro, ma invano. A un certo punto il mostro si è messo in una posizione di attacco, con le teste protese in avanti. Io ho gridato qualcosa a Leak e Pluviam, e quest'ultimo si è trafrormato in ombrello. Leak lo ha aperto appena in tempo per proteggere me e lui da un ondata di fuoco che fuoriusciva dalle bocche del mostro.

Ho spalancato gli occhi e mi sono tirata a sedere. Quello che avevo appena visto non era frutto della mia immaginazione. Era più come un ricordo o un sogno. O forse...

"Hey, non ti alleni?" mi ha detto Mar raggiungendomi, interrompendo i miei pensieri.

"Eh? No, è che mi faceva male il braccio e pensato di riposarmi un attimo..." ho risposto.

"Mi sa che la spada non fa per te" ha detto con un mezzo sorriso.

"Eh, si... preferisco l'arco" ho affermato.

"Poi lo dico a Jacob, che ti unisci alla sua lezione"

"Chi è Jacob?"

"Il capocabina della casa 7, quella di Apollo. E anche un gran scocciatore" ha sospirato all'ultima frase.

"Perchè?" ho chiesto.

"Apparte il fatto che ha la testa più montata di suo padre, ha pure una cotta per me. E in combinazione col primo difetto, ogni volta che mi vede fa tutto il _ragazzo perfetto e strafigo_ " mi ha spiegato, facendo le virgolette con le dita sull'ultima definizione. "Io comunque lo ignoro se non si deve discutere di roba da capocabina. Quindi, vabbè"

"Ah. Ok" ho detto, cercando di immaginarmi questo Jacob.

"Devi continuare ad allenarti comunque, però" mi ha detto Mar indicandomi. "Se ti faceva male il braccio vuol dire che stavi facendo muscoli, e questa è sempre una cosa buona, che tu impara a usare la spada o no. Quindi su!" ha ordinato, e nel frattempo mi ha tirato in piedi.

"Ok, ok..." ho detto sorridendo. Forse perché mi ero alzata troppo velocementeHo ripreso la spada e sono tornata al mio manichino.

Finalmente, poco prima il tramonto, abbiamo finito l'allenamento, e tutti i ragazzi sono andati ai bagni per farsi la doccia prima della cena. Anch'io la volevo fare, ma sono rimasta un po' indietro, così che per arrivare al mio turno ci sarei stata un eternità. Allora ho deciso di sciaquarmi solo un po' la faccia e le braccia ad un lavandino, e sono andata a cercare Leak. Ho chiesto ai suoi fratelli se sapevano dov'era e mi hanno detto che verso metà pomeriggio era andato verso il laghetto. Mi sono avviata verso di là.

Una volta arrivata ho sentito una familiare voce metallica gridare: " No! Devi parare cosi, sennò ti taglieranno le mani! "

E un altra voce familiare rispondere: "Va bene, va bene, ma abbassa la voce!"

"Non preoccuparti, a Marco Sergio gliene hanno messa una di ferro ed è riuscito comunque a vincere più battaglie di quante tu possa mai sognare di vedere!"

"Sicuro..."

Sono andata verso la provenienza delle voci e ho visto Leak che si allenava con la spada Pluviam, mentre lui gli dava indicazioni. Sono rimasta per un pochino a guardarlo. Non mi sembrava che andasse troppo male, ma Pluviam ad ogni mossa lo rimproverava.

Dopo forse cinque minuti mi sono decisa a farmi notare da Leak. "Heylà" ho detto, avvicinandomi.

Lui si è girato di scatto sorpreso, enche un po' in panico, ma ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando ha visto che ero io.

"Oh, Shara, ciao... Pensavo fosse qualcun'altro" ha detto con un mezzo sorriso.

"No no, solo io" ho ribattuto sorridendo. "Nessuno ha scoperto che Pluviam parla"

"Il fatto che io parli non dovrebbe essere così segreto!" ha protestato la spada dorata. "Potrei guidare legioni, se solo questo stolto non si sentisse _imbarazzato_ da me! Tsk tsk"

"Non esistono più legioni, Pluv!" ha sospirato Leak, scocciato.

"Perchè ti alleni qui da solo?" gli ho chiesto io.

"Ti pare che potrei allenarmi insieme agli altri ragazzi, con questo ombrello petulante?" ha detto ironico, ammiccando a Pluviam.

"Io non sono petulante!" è intervenuto lui.

"Vero, hai ragione..." ho ammesso.

"Vedi?"

"Intendevo che Leak ha ragione" ho specificato con una risata. Anche Leak ha riso.

"Tu invece? Questo pomeriggio la casa 11 aveva scherma, o sbaglio?"

"Non sbagli. Ma ti giuro, la spada non fa per me" ho detto alzando le mani.

Abbiamo chiaccherato un po', tanto per conoscerci meglio, seduti ai piedi di un albero. Leak mi ha spiegato altre cose su come funzionava il campo, e qualcosa sulla vita che conduceva con sua madre. Non era il massimo, mi ha detto: a scuola andava male essendo dislessico (a quanto pareva quasi tutti i semidei lo erano), e non aveva molti amici essendo un po' timido. Però con sua madre stava bene, e maggiorparte del tempo lo passava con lei. Parlando di questo si è rattristito un po', ma Pluviam lo ha tirato su di morale raccontando delle battaglie fantastiche condotte da imperatori romani orfani. Parlando si era ritrasformato in ombrello, perché in questa forma poteva aprirsi o chiudersi, riuscendo a muoversi autonomanente; in forma di spada invece non poteva.

An'chio ho raccontato della mia vita passata, anche se mi pareva di gran lunga più felice di quella di Leak: io avevo avuto degli amici, un buona famiglia, e parlando di scuola, non mi sembrava di essere dislessica. Però raccontando ho cercato di sminuire, per non farlo sentire peggio.

Quando il sole era ormai scomparso, ha suonato il corno della cena, e siamo andati al padiglione della mensa. Come a pranzo, io mi sono seduta al tavolo di Ermes e lui a quello di Efesto, e abbiamo sacrificato un po' di cibo agli dei. Alla fine del pasto, tutti i ragazzi si sono riuniti attorno al falò, chi chiaccherando, chi cantando. Mar ad un certo punto mi ha fatto segno di avvicinarmi.

"Ho detto a Jacob che usi l'arco. Puoi andare alla sua lezione domani mattina" mi ha detto.

"Okay, grazie" le ho rispsto.

"Non c'è di che" ha sminuito. "Devi farti trovare al poligono del tiro con l'arco alle 9" mi ha detto poi, ed si è alzata per andare a vedere cosa combinavano alcuni dei suoi fratelli accanto al falò, tutti con delle facce complici. Niente di buono probabilmente.

Quando è suonato il copri fuoco tutti i ragazzi sono andati nelle loro capanne. Io mi sono andata a mettere nel mio angolino di pavimento, e come prima cosa ho controllato che tutti i miei beni fossero a posto: Leak mi aveva detto che Ermes è anche il dio dei ladri, e quindi di stare attenta ai suoi figli. Lui stesso aveva sperduto alcune delle sue poche cose, quando alloggiava lì. Per mia fortuna non mi mancava niente, vestiti, arco e quaderno per i disegni (che non avrei mai lasciato a casa) erano tutti ai loro posti. Ma sarei duvuta stare attenta per il futuro.

Finalmente sono andata dormire. Era stata una giornata lunghissima, mi sembrava impossibile che solo quella mattina mia madre mi avesse abbracciato salutandomi. Solo quella mattina avevo lottato contro quelle Empuse, e avevo conosciuto Leak.

Mi sono addormentata con questi pensieri.

L'indomani mi sono svegliata verso le 8, e c'era già molto movimento. Sono stata in bagno e mi sono data una sistemata ai capelli: li avevo lisci e biondi, ma si creavano sempre un sacco di nodi, forse anche perché mi piaceva tenerli sciolti.

Dopo la colazione sono andata col mio arco, faretra e guanti all'allenamento, e ho fatto conoscenta con Jacob. Era più alto di me e sicuramente più grande, aveva gli occhi azzurro chiarissimo e teneva i capelli biondi ricciolini in un ciuffo tutto da un lato. Aveva sempre quel sorriso da ' _si lo so, sono il migliore_ ', il che dava un po' fastidio.

È iniziata la lezione, e visto che sapevo già come fare, Jacob mi ha assegnato un bersaglio e poi se ne è andato a fare altro lì intorno. Ho fatto un paio di centri dalla prima linea di 10 metri, una cosa abbastanza facile: vedevo bene il mio bersaglio e conoscevo alla perfezione le imprecisioni del mio arco, per esempio il fatto che tendeva a colpire un po' più a destra di dove miravi. Alcuni altri ragazzi stavano già tirando da più lontano, ma qualcuno non riusciva neanche a prendere il bersaglio dai 10. Per essere la nuova arrivata forse avrei dovuto essere al loro livello, ma in tiro con l'arco non ero una nuova arrivata. Ho iniziato ad allontanarmi sempre di più dal bersaglio facendo sempre centro. Alcuni dei ragazzi più bravi iniziavano a guardarmi tirare, e devo ammettere che mi sentivo un po' orgogliosa di essere già brava come loro. Sono arrivata ai 30 metri. Poi ai 40, 50. Ora iniziava ad essere più complicato, nussuno degli altri ragazzi tirava da lì. A questo punto Jacob mi ha notato, ed è rimasto ad osservare come facevo un bel centro, tracciando una circonferenza in aria, dai 50 metri. Mentre andavo a recuperare la freccia, mi ha raggiunto e si è congratulato con me (specificando che anche lui sapeva tirare in quel modo; essere bravi col tiro con l'arco era una caratteristica dei figli di Apollo).

Quel pomeriggio ero libera, e l'ho passato a disegnare nella casa 11 e fare conoscenza con alcuni dei miei compagni non riconosciuti o figli di Ermes.

Così sono passati alcuni giorni; mi sono abituata alla routine del campo: svegliarsi, allenamento, pranzo, allemanto, cena, e andare a letto, con ovviamente eccezioni. Partecipavo maggiormente alle lezioni di arco, l'arrampicata (dove un paio di volte avevo rischiato di farmi veramete male), lotta con la spada (dove non miglioravo minimamente) e altre attività. Durante il tempo libero, se non ero con Leak o gli altri ragazzi del campo che stavo conoscendo, mi trovavo un posto appartato, e provavo a prevedere il futuro: avevo capito più o meno come fare, dovevo solo chiedermi da sola qualcosa sul futuro e immaginare una risposta, che si rivelava sempre esatta. Però riuscivo a prevedere cose piccole, come quale foglia sarebbe caduta da quale albero, niente di straordinario, come cosa sarebbe successo tra qualche giorno. Quando provavo una cosa del genere mi veniva il malditesta e non riuscivo più a concentrarmi. La cosa più elaborata che ero riuscita a prevedere era cosa avrebbe deciso di mangiare la persona seduta accanto a me quel giorno. E durante le lezioni di tiro con l'arco provavo sempre a prevedere il tragitto della freccia.

In quei momenti dove non ruscivo più esercitarmi invece, mi tornavano in mente mia mamma e Buck, Sam, Cylia e i miei altri compagni di scuola, le maestre... tutta la mia vita passata. Alcuni ragazzi restavano al campo tutto l'anno, perché nel mondo mortale era troppo pericoloso. Forse anch'io sarei dovuta rimanere lì tutto l'anno, e in quel caso non avrei più rivisto i miei "vecchi" amici, o i miei genitori. Ma forse, anche se sarei tornata a casa, Buck non lo avrei più visto...

Tutti questi pensieri tristi però venivano scacciati via quando Leak e Pluviam venivano a farmi compagnia. Non gli avevo detto niente del mio potere, non volevo ancora. Preferivo tenere questa cosa per me, anche perché tra tutti i semidei con "poteri speciali" che avevo conosciuto nessuno sembrava avere qualcosa come me, quindi non doveva essere normale.

Tutto filava liscio, fino a quando, mentre io e Leak scherzavamo con Pluviam, è scattato uno degli allarmi anti-mostri. Proprio accanto a noi.


End file.
